You Are My Sun
by Eloisa J.F
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang selalu menyendiri. Ia bagai bernaung dibawah bayangan gelap yang tak dapat dijangkau oleh sinar matahari. Tak disangka, Sasuke Uchiha selalu datang padanya sebagai mataharinya./ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! RnR, please? :D
1. He Knows My Name?

**A/N : Kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Entah kenapa, kalau lagi ada ide, suka kepingin bikin fic mulu. **

**Huufttt… =,= *dihajar massa***

**Tapi, semoga kalian senang ya, Minna-san? :D *All : Kagak!***

**Ini fic pertama saya yang bergenre Hurt/Comfort. Idenya… Terinspirasi dari 'I Am Here' alias 'Koko Ni Iru Yo'- nya Ema Toyama-Sensei. Tiap kali baca ceritanya, saya suka ikut-ikutan sedih. Huhuhu… T.T *lebay***

**Maklum, terbawa suasana, sih. XD *digampar***

**Kalau ada kesamaan, harap dimaklum, ya? Soalnya untuk chapter ini saya pinjem dulu idenya Toyama-Sensei *dihajar Ema Toyama*. (ET : "Hoi! Itu cerita saya!")**

**Bukannya bermaksud Plagiator atau tukang Copas, atau apalah… DX**

**Tapi, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk merubah jalan cerita selanjutnya. Dan, oh ya! Mulai dari chapter 2 sampai seterusnya, jalan ceritanya akan berubah. Jadi, yang sama cuma chapter 1 doang, kok. ^^**

**Baiklah, semoga kalian suka, ya? ^^**

**Happy reading…! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : You Are My Sun**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Am Here/Koko Ni Iru Yo © Ema Toyama**

**You Are My Sun © Nadya 'Vert no Midori'**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Summary : Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang selalu menyendiri. Ia bagai bernaung dibawah bayangan gelap yang tak dapat dijangkau oleh sinar matahari. Tak disangka, Sasuke Uchiha selalu datang padanya sebagai mataharinya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), This fic is FAILED, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone POV**

Aku selalu menunggu…

Di dunia yang begitu gelap…

Menunggu seseorang yang akan menemukanku…

**End of Someone POV**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Kalian sudah tahu gosip terpanas bulan ini?" Seorang gadis bertanya pada kedua orang sahabatnya. Sesekali, ia memelintir rambut _soft pink_-nya.

"Oh, tentu! Sang artis terkenal dari prefektur Suna, Gaara, akan main film drama, 'kan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang. Mata _aquamarine_-nya melirik teman disebelahnya, yang sepertinya sedang asyik dalam dunianya sendiri. Bahkan, mungkin tak mendengar ucapannya sedikitpun. "Shion!" hardiknya.

Gadis -rambut _blonde_ panjang yang digerai- itu pun menoleh, merasa namanya dipanggil. "Hee? Kenapa? Aku dengar, aku dengar! Gaara Sabaku yang lagi tenar itu, 'kan? Aku juga tahu," ucapnya santai.

"Huh! Kau ini! Jangan dandan melulu yang kau pikirkan!"

"Iya, iya… Maaf!"

Sakura, sang gadis berambut pink hanya tertawa. Namun, sorot matanya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan heran. "Hei kalian! Ino, Shion! Bangku yang ku duduki ini… Bukannya ada yang menduduki?"

Gadis yang bernama Ino dan Shion berpandangan heran.

"Tapi mungkin ia tak keberatan kalau kursinya kau duduki, Sakura. Toh, sepertinya orangnya lagi pergi sebentar. Kau tak usah khawatir!" ucap Ino meyakinkan.

"M-maaf. B-bolehkah a-aku ikut se-sebentar?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar. Dan tentu saja, Sakura, Ino, dan Shion langsung kaget.

"GYAAA! SADAKOOO…!"

Sang sumber suara menatap trio itu dengan heran. Kemudian…

"Ah! A-aku bukan Sadako…"

"Oh! Bukan, ya?" tanya Shion polos. "Maafkan kami, deh. Kami tak akan mengganggumu, kok!"

"I-iya, benar! Ka-kami pergi dulu. Permisi, Hyuura-san…" Sakura mendorong-dorong tubuh Shion dan Ino. Menyuruh mereka berdua keluar.

"Hiy! Aku tak mengira gadis itu ada di kelas kita," ucap Ino sembari bergidik.

"Sama, Ino! Aku juga begitu. Melihat penampilannya, dia seperti… Sadako!" nyali Shion menciut.

"Husshh! Kalian jangan begitu! Tapi memang benar, sih. Hyuura-san atau… siapalah namanya… Dia seperti… gadis dalam bayangan, ya?"

Ino dan Shion terdiam. Namun, kemudian keduanya mengangguk setuju.

Gadis –yang dikira Sadako- itu pun duduk di bangkunya –bangku yang di duduki Sakura tadi-. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Tapi, nama margaku Hyuuga. Bukan Hyuura…"

**Hinata POV**

Halo, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku adalah siswi kelas 2 di Konoha High School. Kau ingin tahu berapa persen orang lain menganggapku ada? Jawabannya… 0 %. Aku seperti tidak terlihat sama sekali. Aku berniat untuk mencari teman. Minimal 3 orang, saja.

Tapi apakah kau tahu? Aku punya sebuah pengalaman yang tak bisa ku lupakan. Ingin tahu? Jadi, begini.

Dulu, sewaktu aku masih kelas 1 SMA, aku pernah tertabrak motor. Ceritanya, ketika aku hendak berangkat sekolah, aku melihat seekor kucing yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Namun, kau tahulah kucing tak tahu mengenai lalu lintas.

Kebetulan, waktu aku menolongnya, warna lampu masih merah. Kulihat, sebuah mobil melaju cepat, menabrak si kucing. Tapi, tidak terjadi. Karena aku cepat menolongnya. Namun, aku lengah. Aku tidak tahu kalau lampu saat itu sudah berubah warna jadi hijau. Betapa kagetnya ketika ada motor dari arah belakang menabrakku. Beruntung nasib sang kucing saat itu. Tapi aku… Kaki dan tanganku patah. Hingga aku tak bisa bersekolah selama 1 bulan lebih. Hampir 2 bulan, malah.

Dan ketika aku kembali ke sekolah, aku melihat di sekolah banyak tercipta kubu-kubu. Jelas hal itu membuatku bingung. Bagaimana caranya aku mencari teman? Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mencari teman saat kelas 2 nanti. Namun pada kenyataannya…

Tetap saja hingga saat ini pun, aku tak punya teman. Seorangpun.

**End of Hinata POV**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, coba lihat itu!"

"Kyaa… Itu 'kan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun!"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Naruto, Sasuke! Cepat masuk ke kelas! Pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai, oi!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya.

"Iya, iya, Kiba! Dasar cerewet!" gerutu pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto. "Hei, Teme! Mumpung belum ada guru, gimana kalau kita berlomba?"

"Hn?" tanya pemuda emo itu –Sasuke- singkat. "Lomba apa?"

"Lomba makan ramen!" sungutnya. "Ya nggak mungkin, lha! Lomba lari sampai ke kelas, ngapain lagi memang-…" Mata shappire Naruto terbelalak. Dilihatnya, lawan bicaranya sudah tak ada dihadapannya. "HEEEIII! TEME! KAU CURANG!"

**.**

**.**

BRAKKK!

"Kyaa… Sasuke-kun…! Ohayou…" Gadis-gadis terdengar ricuh ketika salah satu dari _'The Most Popular Boys'_ di sekolah mereka masuk ke ruang kelas itu. Kelas XI-3. Tapi yang dipangil tak menyahut.

"Yang menang siapa, Dobe?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Curang! Tak ada yang menang!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Tak senang dengan sikap Sasuke.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa. Mata onyx-nya melirik ke seluruh sudut kelas. Ia mendapati seseorang, tengah terduduk. Sendirian. Yang ditatap ternyata balas menatap. Namun tak lama karena ia memalingkan wajahnya.

'Argh, Hinata! Kau bodoh! Kenapa menatap matanya saja kau tak bisa? Payah!' batinnya. 'Eh, tunggu dulu! Ini 'kan kelas XI-3. Bukankah aku juga bagian dari kelas ini? Kenapa aku tidak tanya saja pada mereka, apakah mereka mau berteman denganku? Toh, kelihatannya mereka baik.'

"Ma-maaf… Apa-…"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, apa kabar?"

"Aku bawa Bento dua, lho! Buat kalian saja, ya?"

"Senang sekali kami bisa sekelas dengan kalian berdua. Aww… Pasti sangat menyenangkan…"

Teriakan histeris dari para fans girl Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat ruang kelas itu jadi ricuh. Jelas saja tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengar suara Hinata yang begitu pelan.

"M-mungkin… Aku tak seharusnya mengatakannya…"

**.**

**.**

BLAMMM!

"Aku pulang!" ucap Hinata, dibarengi suara pintu yang ditutup. "Ah, aku lupa kalau mereka semua sedang pergi," lanjutnya lirih.

TAP… TAP…

Dengan langkah amat hati-hati, ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Menuju ke kamarnya, dan segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. "Haaahhh…" ujarnya. "Hari yang melelahkan."

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas, ia melihat tulisan di layar ponsel.

_Hanabi Send You a Message_

"Hanabi?" gumamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menekan tombol 'Yes'.

PIP.

.

_From : Hanabi_

_Nee-san… Aku, Neji-niisan, dan Tou-san sepertinya akan pulang agak malam._

_Tolong jaga rumah sampai kami pulang, ya? ^_^_

.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Mau dimana pun, aku pasti selalu sendiri…" desahnya. Matanya melirik ke sebuah benda. Seperti komputer. Bedanya, komputer ini bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Sebuah laptop berwarna _dark blue_ menyita perhatiannya. Lalu, terbesit sebuah ide di benaknya.

"Ah, benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak lakukan hal itu, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian, dinyalakannya sang laptop. Baru setelah itu, ia mengetikkan sebuah alamat web.

**Hinata POV**

Ini dia yang kulakukan jika dilanda rasa sepi. Ya, membuka laptop kesayanganku. Tapi tak hanya itu. Aku selalu membuka Facebook, satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa mencurahkan segala isi hatiku. Segala keluh kesah dan gundah kucurahkan disana. Dan hal itulah yang bisa membuatku tenang. Karena itu adalah hobiku dan, oh! Nama akun-ku adalah Lavender Butterfly. Hihi, nama yang aneh, ya?

Hatiku berbunga-bunga ketika melihat ada dua orang yang mengomentari statusku. Status itu kubuat kemarin. Bunyinya begini :

_Hah… Aku merasa depresi.  
><em>

_Tiap hari sama saja bagiku. Itu sebabnya aku jarang Online. =='_

_Aku bingung apakah aku akan mendapatkan teman tahun ini? T^T_

_Comment (2)_

_Like (0)_

Ku klik tulisan 'Comment'. Dan benar! Ada dua orang yang mengomentari statusku itu.

_**Sand Panda** : Itu tidak benar! Kau harus terus mencoba! Kalau kau menyerah duluan, malah kau akan semakin sendirian. =A=_

'Sand Panda-san orang yang sangatlah tegar,' pikirku. Kemudian, aku mulai membaca komentar yang terakhir.

_**Fire Fox** : Jangan khawatir! Jika kau adalah dirimu sendiri, maka kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau sudah mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku yakin, ada seseorang yang terus mengawasimu. ^^_

Mataku terbelalak melihat komentar dari Fire Fox-san. Makna dari kata-katanya… sungguh mendalam. Ia… sangatlah baik. Mereka berdua -Sand Monkey dan Fire Fox- adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mereka adalah orang yang peduli padaku. Mereka adalah teman pertamaku. Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu mereka berdua di dunia nyata, tapi aku sangat senang.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, kemudian jari-jemariku beradu dengan _keyboard_. Mengetikkan kata-kata yang telah kupikirkan matang-matang di otakku.

_**To Sand Panda**: Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. ^^_

_Aku akan berusaha semampuku!_

_**To Fire Fox** : Terima kasih banyak, Fire Fox-san. ^_^_

_Terima kasih. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun selain 'Terima kasih' yang sebesar-besarnya… T^T_

Aku meregangkan jari-jariku yang pegal sehabis mengetik. Setelah selesai, kumatikan laptopku dan kembali menyimpannya di tempat semula.

"Mungkin… Sand Panda-san dan Fire Fox-san benar," gumamku. "Tak ada salahnya bila mencoba."

**End of Hinata POV**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Bising, sangat bising. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana kelas XI-3 KHS hari ini. Ya. Hari itu guru Sejarah mereka, Iruka Umino, terbaring sakit di rumahnya. Jadi, anak-anak hanya diberi tugas untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di Buku Paket Sejarah.

Namun, hanya beberapa saja yang mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Sebagian lainnya… Entahlah. Mereka lebih memilih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Shikamaru, sang Ketua Kelas, malah tidur-tiduran. 'Hah! Lihat soalnya saja sudah malas. Ah… Nanti saja aku kerjakan. Lebih baik tidur dulu,' batinnya.

Baru saja memejamkan mata beberapa detik, telinganya dibuat panas dengan omelan-omelan yang menurutnya merepotkan.

"Shikaaa! Kau sadar, tidak? Kau ini Ketua Kelas, 'kan? Kenapa malah tidur, sih?" omel Ino.

"Cih! Nanti saja. Aku mengantuk," jawabnya. Membenamkan wajahnya ke lengan yang menjadi tumpuannya –dia atas meja-.

"Urgghh… Dasarrr!"

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Hinata, di waktu –yang menurutnya bebas- sekarang ini, ia malah pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Sepi, memang. Bisa dibilang, tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Dan…

"Syukurlah masih ada!"

Hinata berlari kecil sembari membawa penyiram air. Ia berjalan, menghampiri sebuah bunga. Bunga Lavender. Tingginya baru sekitar 20 cm.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Disiramnya sang bunga Lavender itu.

"Kau tumbuh besar, ya?" gumamnya. Kemudian, ia kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Pertama kali melihatmu, kau masih berupa kuncup. Aku menemukanmu di tempat yang teduh, sama sekali tak terkena sinar matahari. Pada akhirnya, aku memindahkanmu ke tempat yang terkena sinar matahari."

Selesai menyiram, ia mengambil posisi duduk di tanah dekat sang bunga Lavender. Kemudian, ia menarik napas dalam. 'Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Meskipun… Tak ada seorangpun disekelilingku.'

Angin berhembus. Memainkan helaian rambut indigo Hinata dengan nakal. Matanya sengaja dipejamkan. Ia berusaha menikmati suasana saat itu. Tiba-tiba, Hinata teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, iya! Akan ku _upload_ foto ini ke Facebook!"

KLIK!

"Baiklah, waktunya kembali ke kelas. Sayonara Lavender-san…"

**.**

**.**

Kelas Hinata ada di lantai dua. Baru saja dia naik 8 anak tangga, tiba-tiba terdengar suara derapan kaki. Sepertinya, ada orang yang sedang berlari. Satu orang? Rasanya tak mungkin. Ada dua orang, sepertinya. Mungkin… sedang bermain kejar-kejaran?

"Dobe! Kembalikan!"

"Hehehe… Ayo, coba ambil dariku, Teme!"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya, dua orang -yang sudah sangat familiar buatnya- entah mungkin sedang bermain kejar-kejaran atau apa.

'Eh? Itu 'kan Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun,' batin Hinata.

GREB!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memegang kedua bahunya, dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hinata. Sontak Hinata kaget.

"Na-Naru-…" Mata lavendernya membulat. Dilihatnya, ternyata Naruto-lah yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tak kuasa ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat terlanjur memerah.

"Cih! Kau curang, Dobe! Kembalikan tas-ku! Aku sedang tak ingin bermain-main!"

"Aha! Kau sendiri? Kemarin kau curang, lho! Waktu lomba lari, kau malah lari duluan! Payah!" timpal Naruto sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata onyx-nya. "Hanya karena masalah itu?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "He'em!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kembalikan!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian…

"Nih, ambil saja!" serunya, sembari melemparkan tas milik Sasuke.

Hinata -yang terkejut- hampir saja terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga. "KYAA…" jeritnya. Matanya terpejam, bersiap untuk menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Namun, kenyataannya salah besar.

'E-eh? Kenapa tidak sakit?' tanyanya dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka kedua mata lavendernya.

"A-ah! U-Uchiha-san!"

"Hn?"

Hinata… Ditolong oleh Sasuke! Tentu, keduanya merasakan hal yang sama. Kaget iya, malu pun iya. Sejurus kemudian, keduanya telah kembali ke posisi semula –berdiri tegak-, melepaskan tubuh dari posisi –yang menurut mereka- sangat memalukan itu.

"Kau… tak apa?" tanya Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin rona merah di wajahnya terlihat oleh Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludah. Wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan wajah Sasuke. "I-i-iya… A-arigatou…" ucapnya, membungkuk dalam.

Sasuke melirik sana-sini. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya bahan untuk sejenak berbasa-basi. Tujuannya, untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung ini. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dilihatnya punggung Naruto yang sudah semakin menjauh. Nampaknya, ia berlari ke kelas.

'Itu dia!' batinnya. "Kau tak ke kelas, Hyuuga?"

"Ba-baru saja a-aku hendak ke kelas," ungkapnya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. "M-maaf. A-aku boleh ber-bertanya?"

"Hn. Soal apa?"

"A-apakah U-Uchiha-san tahu… na-namaku?" tanyanya pelan. 'Kau bodoh, Hinata! Suaramu terlalu pelan! Ia takkan bisa mendengar suaramu!'

Dilihatnya, punggung Sasuke semakin menjauh. Menyisakan jarak beberapa meter diantara keduanya. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya –masih dalam posisi membelakangi Hinata. "Kau Hinata Hyuuga, 'kan?"

Kedua iris lavender Hinata membulat. "Ba-bagaimana… bi-bisa?"

"Kita 'kan satu kelas," sambung Sasuke. "Dan satu hal lagi! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Uchiha'! Panggil saja 'Sasuke'!'

Dan kini, Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata. Ia berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Kelas yang ada Hinata di dalamnya.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu, S-Sasuke-kun…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Huwooo… TT^TT *pundung di pojokan lihat hasil akhir fic ini ***

**Ancur, ancur, ancur...! *ngebentur-benturin kepala ke bantal (?)***

**Putus harapan saya. Gimana? Plagiat bener 'kan saya? Tapi bener, 'kan? Udah ada bagian yang dirubah sedikit? Semoga para Readers-san dan Reviewers-san memakluminya. ^^ *digaplok***

**Oh ya, do'akan saya semoga naik kelas, ya? Pembagian raport besok, nih (tanggal 24-06-2011). DX**

**Jujur, saya masih kangen sama kelas 7. Suasananya, ruang kelasnya, gurunya, teman-temannya...**

**Tapi apa boleh buat, 'kan? Toh, nanti kelas 9 juga bisa bareng-bareng lagi. :D *hore!***

**Ngomong-ngomong, ketika kelas 8, akan saya perbaiki kekurangan-kekurangan dari fic saya. *suwer ampe dower (?)***

**Apapun itu, boleh, kok. Kasih FLAME dan REVIEW pada saya agar saya tahu kekurangan dari fic saya. Dan dengan senang hati, saya akan membalasnya. ^_^**

**Sekali lagi, saya ingin bertanya. Apakah ada yang bersedia untuk : **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
><strong>

_Nadya 'Vert no Midori'_

_(23 Juni 2011)_


	2. The Problem Begins

Nyan… Chapter 2 udah di update. ^o^

Maaf kalau kelamaan nunggu *memang siapa yang nunggu fic loe?* DX

Tapi sebelumnya, saya mau balas review dulu. :D

.

**Hyuuchiha prinka** : Gyaahhh… *ngubur diri sendiri di inti bumi terdalam (?)* DX

Akh, gomen, gomen! Kenapa saya kepikiran kata 'Monkey', ya? *Loe sendiri yang tulis, dodol!* Yang betul itu Sand Panda. Maaf ya?

Hmm… Coba tebak siapa yang jadi Sand Panda ama Fire Fox? :D *gampar* Kita lihat saja jawabannya nanti. Makasih banyak udah mau RnR. Sankyuu… Arigatou… T^T

**Ichsana-hyuuga** : Keren? Makasih banyak… *sebenernya gak pantes disebut keren*

Nggak Plagiat? Fiuhhh… Syukurlah… *dihajar Ema Toyama-sensei*

Anonymous? Nggak, kok. Maksudnya ntar dibales review-nya disini. Semua bisa review ataupun flame, kok. Yang gak punya akun pun boleh review. ^^ *ditendang*

Ini udah update. Makasih banyak udah mau repot-repot fave fic FAILED nan ANCUR ini. DX

**Uchihyuu nagisa** : Terima kasih, terima kasih… *bungkuk-bungkuk badan* Padahal jelek begini. =A=

Gak apa-apa, kok. Tapi kalo pernah baca, pasti ketahuan deh PLAGIAT-nya. =,=

Makasih banyak udah bersedia RnR, ya? T^T

**Ai HinataLawliet** : Betul itu. Hiks… hiks… T.T *digampar Ai karena tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan*

Yap, dia tahu. Meski Sasu tuh kelihatannya cuek, tapi –di fic ini- sebenarnya dia orangnya peduli. *Lho? Kok saya malah Curcol, sih?*Yah, kurang lebih begitu. Hehe… ^^" *bletak*

Hmm… Kita lihat aja nanti siapa Sand Panda dan Fire Fox yang sesungguhnya. *evil smirk* X9

Udah di update, nih. Makasih banyak udah mau nge-fave. DX *terharu*

**Aster A Daimona Eukaristia Al** : Plagiat, ya? =,=

Maaf banget, ya? Gomen, gomen! Padahal udah berusaha biar gak Plagiat. Maaf, ya?

**Yukino amai** : B-boleh, kok. M-maksudnya balas review-nya disini. M-maaf udah ngerepotin kamu, ya? *ketularan gagapnya Hinata*

Fiuhhh… Syukurlah… Tapi agak PLAGIAT, ya? =,= *bukan 'agak', tapi 'bener-bener' PLAGIAT!*

Nyoo… Typo yang memalukan! Hei, Monkey! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul, heh? 'Kan yang betul itu Panda! #deathglare *Monkey : Loe sendiri yang tulis kenapa salahin aku?*

Ya, yang udah review banyak yang nanyain gitu. 'Siapa yang jadi Sand Panda sama Fire Fox?'. Jawabannya masih rahasia. Nanti di chapter –entah chapter ke berapa *plak*- bakalan terungkap semuanya. Hohoho… *evil laugh*

Makasih banyak beribu-ribu kali (?) udah mau RnR dan nge-fave fic ini. Arigatou…

**Azalea Ungu** : Huwaaa… Makasih banyak.

Tak pantas saya dapet pujian sebagus itu. Sekali lagi makasih. :DD

Ini udah update. Makasih banyak udah mau nyempetin buat RnR fic ANEH ini.

**Finestabc** : Hehe… Gak apa-apa, kok. Wajar kalau gak tahu. Tapi sekedar info, Manga I Am Here ini juga ada di Nakayoshi udah dari tahun 2010 *mungkin –plak-* ^^

Kyaa… Makasih banyak.

Iya, Sasu tuh DDM –Diam Diam Menghanyutkan-. XD *dihajar Sasuke*

Udah di update, nih. Makasih banyak udah mau RnR…

.

Yap, baiklah. Langsung saja kita mulai chapter 2 nya, ya? :D

Happy Reading…! ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : You Are My Sun**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You Are My Sun © Nadya 'Vert no Midori'**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Summary : Masalah baru muncul! Hinata dan Sasuke digosipkan pacaran! Benarkah hal itu? Atau hanya isapan jempol belaka? Yang jelas, kini Hinata jadi dibenci hampir semua orang. Mampukah ia bertahan dari segala caci dan maki?**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), This fic is FAILED, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata pulang ke rumahnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. 'Ingin sekali rasanya kuberitahukan hal ini pada Sand Panda dan Fire Fox,' batinnya.

Setelah selesai berganti baju dan sebagainya, Hinata langsung berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. Dan seperti biasa, ia tidak lupa mengunjungi sebuah situs jejaring sosial bernama 'Facebook'.

.

_Hari ini terasa berbeda dari hari-hari yang lain! :D_

_Tahu, tidak? Seorang cowok yang populer di sekolahku menyapaku! Bahkan menolongku! ^_^_

_Apakah ini berarti dia adalah teman pertamaku? O.O_

.

Begitulah bunyi status yang baru saja dibuatnya. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, ternyata sudah ada yang mengomentari status itu.

_**Sand Panda** **:** Nah, kubilang juga apa! Makanya jangan dulu menyerah ditengah jalan! ^_^_

_Jangan menyerah, Lavender-san! Aku akan mendukungmu! ;)_

_**Fire Fox :** Tentu saja. Dia adalah temanmu. Aku turut gembira mendengarnya. ^^_

_Selalu ingatlah perkataanku ini : "Hanya butuh sedikit kekuatan untuk bisa melakukan banyak perubahan"._

_Ingatlah, yang penting kau jadi dirimu sendiri. ^_^_

Iris lavender Hinata berbinar-binar membaca tulisan-tulisan itu. Tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, ia tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Sand Panda-san, Fire Fox-san. Do'akan aku semoga besok bisa menambah teman, ya?"

**.**

**.**

TENG… TONG… TENG… TONG…

"Wah! Sudah waktunya istirahat, rupanya!" Shion melihat keluar jendela, yang tepat berada disampingnya. "Jangan dulu keluar kelas! Kita lanjutkan dulu pembicaraan tadi," katanya –yang ditujukan kepada Sakura dan Ino-.

"Yah… Boleh, sih. Tapi bicara saja dengan tembok, sana!" sungut Ino. Telunjuknya menunjuk tembok kelas XI-3. "Perutku lapar, tahu! Aku tak bisa mengobrol dengan perut keroncongan!"

"Sudahlah! Kita bicarakan saja di kantin! Menu special hari ini Sup Makaroni, lho!" Sakura menengahi.

"Oke. Setelah kau, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Rak-rak besar tempat menyimpan buku berjejer sepanjang dinding ruangan itu. Aroma buku dan kertas yang khas, tercium sampai hidung. Hening yang ada. Dan itulah karakteristik dari Perpustakaan KHS.

Entah kenapa, perpustakaan nan megah ini begitu sepi. Tak ada satupun orang yang mau sekedar berkunjung kesana –kecuali penjaga perpustakaan, tentunya. Apalagi membaca ataupun meminjam buku. Padahal letaknya sangat strategis. Di samping lapangan upacara sekolah.

Tapi, tidak untuk Hinata. Hobinya adalah membaca buku. Bahkan, hampir tiap hari ia berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Entah itu untuk membaca ataupun meminjam buku.

Dan hari ini pun begitu. Niatnya, akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku.

"Konnichiwa, Ebisu-sensei," sapanya -dengan ramah- pada Penjaga Perpustakaan.

"Oh, Hinata, ya?" balas sang penjaga perpustakaan, Ebisu. "Mau baca buku seperti biasanya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Bo-bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Oh ya, bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"T-tentu, Sensei. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Terima kasih banyak, ya? Nah, begini. Kau lihat perpustakaan ini? Kondisinya seperti apa?" ucap Ebisu.

Dahi Hinata sedikit berkedut. Ia menaikkan dagunya, mencoba melihat kondisi langit-langit perpustakaan. 'Langit-langitnya masih bagus. Tak ada atap yang bocor, kok. Tak ada yang perlu direnovasi,' batinnya.

"Lihat saja lantainya, Hinata," lanjut Ebisu.

Hinata pun menunduk. Dilihatnya, lantai yang sudah tak pantas di duduki. "E-eh? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kotor, bukan?" terka Ebisu. "Hah… Aku tak habis pikir! Kabuto, si penjaga sekolah, bisa-bisanya mengacuhkan kebersihan perpustakaan ini. Kalau saja Tsunade-sama tahu, dia harusnya dipecat!" Ebisu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tak mungkin juga aku yang membersihkan ini sendiri."

Hinata masih menatap lantai perpustakaan sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba, tercetuslah sebuah ide di otaknya. "S-Sensei. A-aku akan membantumu membersihkan lantai perpustakaan ini. B-bolehkah saat pulang sekolah nanti?" tanyanya ragu.

Ebisu tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menghampiri Hinata. Dielusnya rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata. "Terima kasih banyak, Hinata. Kalau saja aku punya anak, aku ingin punya anak perempuan sepertimu."

Pipi Hinata memerah, mendengar ucapan Ebisu barusan. "A-arigatou, S-Sensei."

"Baiklah, kau mau pinjam buku, 'kan? Kemarin, perpustakaan kita kedatangan beberapa stok buku baru. Sebenarnya, buku itu belum boleh dibaca ataupun dipinjam untuk umum. Tapi khusus untukmu yang mau bersedia membantuku, aku akan membuat sebuah pengecualian. Letaknya ada di rak nomor 5!"

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Arigatou, Sensei. T-terima kasih telah membuat sebuah pengecualian u-untukku."

"Dan… Hinata! Aku hampir saja lupa!"

"Y-ya, Sensei?"

"Jangan kau cari buku di rak nomor 10 paling ujung, ya? Disana tempat buku-buku… ehem! Buku-buku mesum! Khususnya… ada beberapa koleksi buku mesum milik Jiraiya-sama."

Hinata pun terdiam mematung mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Ebisu barusan. Bahunya bergidik ngeri. Cepat-cepat ia menuju rak buku nomor 5, dan menghindari rak buku nomor 10.

**.**

**.**

"Itu foto siapa?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya. Dilihatnya, temannya itu sedang sibuk memilah-milah foto-foto hasil jepretannya.

"Fufufu… Tayuya, kau tahu? Kalau kita sebarkan foto ini, para fans girl Sasuke pasti jadi gempar. Dan… Gadis yang ada di foto ini, pasti akan dibenci semua orang. Khukhu…"

"Hmm… idemu bagus juga! Sini, biar kubantu kau!" seru gadis –yang bernama Tayuya- itu.

"Trims. Oh ya, sebaiknya pasangkan saja di papan pengumuman! Biar semua tahu!"

"Tentu! Idemu selalu cemerlang."

**.**

**.**

"DOR!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, bermaksud mengejutkannya. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tak terkejut sedikit pun. "Teme! Kaget, tidak?"

"Diam, Dobe! Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda!"

"Huh! Tapi aku punya gossip terhangat!"

"Ceritakan saja!" ucap Sasuke malas. Lalu, diteguknya teh yang baru saja selesai di aduknya.

"Tentang dirimu…" lanjut Naruto.

"Tentangku?" Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Ditelannya dengan paksa teh yang belum sampai kerongkongan itu. Naruto pun mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Tentu! Lihat itu!" Jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke papan pengumuman sekolah. "Ayo lihat kalau tak percaya!"

**.**

**.**

"Gak mungkin… Ini pasti palsu, 'kan? Ini hanya rekayasa, 'kan?" Shion ternganga, melihat papan pengumuman itu. "Waduh… Dia bukannya…"

"Kenapa, Shion?" tanya Sakura. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan makanan.

"Aduh! I-itu, lho! Coba kau lihat sendiri!" tunjuk Shion –ke arah papan pengumuman- dengan paniknya.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung. Namun kemudian, kedua iris emerald-nya membulat. Tangannya menjatuhkan makanan-makanan yang sedang dibawanya. Kini, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya –saking shocknya. "I-ini tak mungkin! Kurang ajar sekali dia!"

**.**

**.**

"Arigatou, Sensei. Nanti aku akan datang lagi kesini sepulang sekolah."

"Iya. Terima kasih juga ya, Hinata? Kau sudah bersedia membantuku."

Hinata berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan. Jauh, jauh, dan semakin menjauh…

"Hei! Kau Hinata Hyuuga, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba, dirinya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya. Rambut cokelat-nya –yang dicepol dua- hampir saja mengenai wajah Hinata. Matanya –yang senada dengan rambutnya- menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata pelan. Tentu, Hinata kaget dibuatnya.

"A-ah! I-iya. B-bagaimana kau b-bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya ragu.

Sang gadis berambut cokelat itu menghela napas panjang. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang dari tadi mencengkram bahu Hinata. "Kau tahu? Kau jadi incaran hampir semua orang sekarang!" jelasnya.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?"

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Digenggamnya erat tangan Hinata. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

**.**

**.**

"Gadis kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya dia berfoto seperti itu bersama dengan Sasuke-kun-ku! Awas saja, ya! Kalau bertemu nanti, kubuat dia jadi perkedel!" geram Ino.

"Jangan egois! Sasuke bukan hanya milikmu! Tapi milik semua anggota Sasuke Fans Club! Berarti termasuk aku dan yang lainnya juga, dong!" timpal Sakura. "Dan dia satu kelas dengan kita, bukan? Kita minta dulu pengakuan darinya. Mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan, 'kan?"

Shion menatap kedua temannya –yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas- dengan bingung. 'Lebih baik aku menyingkir saja, deh,' batinnya. "Eee… Aku nggak ikut-ikutan, ya?"

Kemudian, ia merusak kerumunan dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Minggir! Aku mau ikut lihat!" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang 'sedikit' tidak sopan. Disikunya orang-orang yang berada di dalam kerumunan itu. Tentu saja mereka semua merasa jengkel.

Sasuke mengekor Naruto dari belakang. Ketika Sakura sadar ternyata Sasuke juga ada disana, ia memberi aba-aba pada yang lainnya untuk menyingkir dan membiarkan Sasuke lewat secara cuma-cuma.

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Namun detik berikutnya, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Bahunya bergetar. Wajahnya tertunduk, menahan amarah.

"Orang seperti apa yang memasang foto ini?"

**.**

**.**

CEKLEK.

Pintu koridor sekolah pun terbuka. Hinata dan gadis bercepol dua itu pun melangkah masuk.

"Hinata, Tenten!" Tiba-tiba, Shion datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Shion?" tanya gadis –bernama Tenten- itu. "Kenapa?"

"Cepatlah ikut aku! Terutama kau, Hinata!" tunjuk Shion pada Hinata.

"Tentang foto yang menurutku mirip rekayasa itu, 'kan?"

'Foto? Foto apa?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. 'Apa ada hubungannya denganku?'

"Iya! Tak ada waktu lagi! Cepat!"

**.**

**.**

"Nah! Itu dia si 'Rumput Liar' datang!" Salah seorang fans girl Sasuke, memandang dengan tatapan sinis ke arah Hinata. Tapi, Hinata tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia bersama Tenten dan Shion tetap berjalan ke arah kerumunan. Ya. Papan pengumuman sekolah.

"Ih! Ada 'Rumput Liar', lho! Awas, nanti bajumu jadi kotor!"

"Haduh… Yang namanya 'Rumput Liar' itu memang mengganggu sekali, ya? Kalau bisa, aku ingin MENCABUTINYA sampai dia kapok buat tumbuh lagi!"

Rupanya, kata 'Rumput Liar' itu ditujukan pada Hinata. Hinata tertunduk. Shion dan Tenten pun menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan! Mereka hanya iri padamu!"

Dan akhirnya, ketiganya tiba di depan kerumunan. Ino yang sadar akan kedatangan mereka bertiga –termasuk Hinata- menunjukkan muka yang masam.

"Wah, wah! Hinata Hyuuga jadi tenar, rupanya!" ucapnya sinis. "Teman-teman, menyingkirlah! Biar dia tahu apa yang telah dia perbuat!"

Seakan digerakkan oleh remote controle, semua siswa-siswi yang ada disitu mundur beberapa langkah secara bersamaan. Tepat diarah jam 12 -lewat sudut pandang Hinata-, terpampanglah foto yang menunjukkan dirinya bersama seorang pemuda. Sasuke Uchiha.

'I-ini 'kan kejadian kemarin waktu aku hampir terjatuh dari tangga,' batinnya. 'Kenapa bisa ada fotonya disini?'

"A-astaga! I-ini t-tidak mungkin!" ucapnya dengan nada terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Kakinya tak kuat untuk menahan berat badannya. Dirinya pun pingsan seketika.

"Ah! Hinata! Bangun, Hinata! Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

"Ngh! A-aku d-dimana?"

"Hinata? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Shion terkejut.

"Ah! Tenten-san. Shion-san. Se-sejak kapan kalian a-ada disini?"

"Syukurlah. Kau membuat kami cemas. Sekarang, kau ada di ruang UKS," jawab Tenten.

"Oh… be-begitu. La-lalu siapa y-yang… membawaku k-kemari?"

"A-ano… Itu…" Shion menggantungkan kalimatnya. " Ya ampun! Sudah jam berapa ini? Ayo, Tenten! Kita balik ke kelas masing-masing! Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama berada disini, ya?"

"Ah! A-aku juga i-ikut!"

"Jangan! Kau disini saja! Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya membaik!" ujar Tenten. "Sampai jumpa, Hinata! Kami tinggal dulu, ya?"

"Iya. Bye, Hinata!"

Hinata pun termenung. Dipandanginya langit-langit ruang UKS. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Kemudian menghela napas panjang.

CKLEK…

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Dilihatnya, seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sudah sadar?" tanyanya. Kemudian, menghampiri kursi -yang berada disamping ranjang tidur Hinata- dan segera mengambil posisi duduk.

Hinata terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan. "I-iya. A-arigatou, S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Untuk apa berterima kasih?"

"Ah! I-itu… Karena k-kau sudah mau repot-repot da-datang kemari. J-juga… terima kasih karena telah…" Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya.

" 'Karena telah'?" Sasuke membeo ucapan Hinata

"K-karena telah… M-mengakui keberadaanku."

Sasuke menghela napas. Dilihatnya, Hinata berusaha tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyum yang amat sangat dipaksakan. "Kalau kau sedang tak ingin tersenyum, janganlah kau paksakan untuk tersenyum!" serunya.

Kedua bola mata lavender Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maaf…"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Ia tahu kata-katanya barusan terdengar menyakitkan buat Hinata. Tapi, itulah dirinya. Ia tak suka dengan yang namanya kepura-puraan.

"Dengar, Hyuuga," katanya. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Tujuan utamaku selain melihat keadaanmu adalah minta maaf padamu."

"M-minta maaf padaku?" giliran Hinata yang bingung. "T-tapi u-untuk apa?"

"Soal foto tadi," lanjut Sasuke. Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi menderita seperti ini."

Hinata masih terdiam. Bahunya bergetar. Wajahnya tertunduk. Helaian poni rambutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Bulir-bulir basah mengenai permukaan pipinya. Mengalir terus, hingga menetes mengenai permukaan rok-nya.

"Ini bu-bukan salahmu, S-Sasuke-kun. Ini salahku. Tak seharusnya a-aku berada di dekatmu. Apalagi… menjadi temanmu," ucapnya lirih. "A-aku berharap yang tidak-tidak, ya?" dirinya berusaha untuk tertawa. Namun dalam hatinya, terasa perih yang luar biasa. 'Aku tak bisa berbohong,' batinnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengusap air mata Hinata dengan tangannya. "Sudahlah…" ucapnya. "Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah sepuasmu. Jangan berpura-pura seolah kau adalah gadis yang tegar!"

Tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata. "Tak sepantasnya mereka menyebutmu 'Rumput Liar' seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun, rumput liar sekalipun juga butuh cahaya matahari agar tetap tumbuh, 'kan?" serunya. "Layaknya kau. Kau juga butuh perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarmu."

Tangis Hinata pun pecah. Dilihatnya Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menerjang ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Baju Sasuke pun basah oleh air mata Hinata. Tapi, ia tak keberatan. Malah, ia tersenyum dan balas memeluk Hinata. "Menangislah semaumu, Hinata."

"Hiks… hiks…" Hinata menangis sesenggukan. Namun, perasaannya terasa lebih lega sekarang. 'Terima kasih telah peduli terhadapku, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih…'

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Diantara kelas XI -jurusan IPA- yang lainnya, kelas XI-4-lah yang pulang lebih cepat. Tenten –yang kebetulan murid kelas XI-4- pun pergi ke ruang UKS dengan tergesa-gesa. Pintu ruang UKS pun terbuka. Tenten-lah yang membukanya.

"Hinata! Kau sudah ba-" Ia menyetop kata-katanya begitu melihat Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang UKS. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan orang yang berada di samping Hinata. 'Itu 'kan… Sasuke,' batinnya.

Dilihatnya, keduanya –Hinata dan Sasuke- yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Meskipun tipis, tapi Tenten bisa melihat senyum di wajah keduanya.

Detik berikutnya, Tenten ikut-ikutan tersenyum. 'Kurasa… aku tak boleh mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur,' katanya dalam hati. 'Sepertinya mereka bermimpi indah. Sampai-sampai tersenyum seperti itu.'

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu. Kemudian, menutupnya lagi. Sebelum pintu tertutup, ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mimpilah yang indah kalian berdua. Kuharap, kalian berdua bisa bersama-sama terus seperti ini."

**.**

**.**

"Hinata? Kau sudah baikan?"

"E-eh? Ah! E-Ebisu-sensei!"

"Sudahlah, kau tiduran saja! Kudengar, tadi kau pingsan. Kucari dari tadi, tapi kau tak muncul juga. Tak sengaja aku bertemu Shizune dan dia bilang kalau kau ada disini."

"M-maafkan aku, Sensei. A-aku malah tertidur disini…" jawab Hinata, lirih.

"Oh… Tak apa, kok. Kesehatanmu lebih penting." Mata Ebisu menerawang keluar jendela. "Langit sudah semakin gelap. Mau kuantar, Hinata? Yah… sebagai seorang guru, aku harus memperhatikan kesehatan murid-muridku, dong."

Dengan cepat, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak usah, Sensei! Aku b-bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Benar kau tak mau di antar?" Hinata menganguk, meyakinkan. "Ya sudah. Cepatlah pulang, ya? Hati-hati dijalan!"

**.**

**.**

_16.30 waktu setempat._

Jalanan itu begitu sepi. Dari ujung jalan itu, terlihat Hinata berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas-nya, untuk bisa mendapatkan rasa hangat. Memang, udara cukup dingin saat itu.

Karena kakinya terasa mulai pegal, Hinata memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dan duduk di bangku yang ada. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya ternyata berada di _City Park_ atau Taman Kota. Padahal, jarak rumahnya dengan Taman Kota tak begitu jauh. Tapi mungkin, ia ingin melepaskan pikiran dari beban yang menumpuk di otaknya.

"Hah… Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ini semua takdir, Hinata! Hanya orang-orang yang baik saja yang dapat berbagai macam cobaan dari Tuhan. Dan orang yang jahat… Sama sekali tak ada beban dalam hidupnya. Lucu, memang. Tapi itu fakta.

Hinata termenung. Hatinya bingung dengan semua perasaan yang berkumpul jadi satu. Tangannya merogoh tas selempangnya, kemudian dikeluarkannya sebuah buku kosong -yang halamannya tak terlalu tebal, juga tak terlalu tipis- dan tempat pensil. Dengan hati-hati, dirinya menuliskan huruf-huruf di atas kertas putih nan rapuh itu.

**.**

_Mungkinkah… Ini memang takdirku?_

_Dikucilkan seumur hidupku? Tak dianggap ada oleh siapapun kecuali keluargaku sendiri?_

_Apa dugaanku itu benar, atau dugaanku itu… salah?_

_Apakah orang itu –yang selalu ada disampingku - memang ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku?_

_Ataukah mungkin, ini hanya… sebuah kebetulan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide ya, Minna-san? Ini murni dari otakku sendiri.

Kyaa... Gak bisa buat fic Romance. *pundung di bawah meja makan sambil makan keripik rasa es krim (?)*

Romance-nya gak kerasa! Cuma bisa buat scene pelukan aja. *ngorek-ngorek saku -mo ngapain?-*

Ada yang mau request fic ini biar ditambah adegan romance-nya? Mau apa? Mau kissing scene, mau romance yang kaya' di sinetron-sinetron, atau terserah author aja? Silahkan jawab lewat review, ya? ^^

Oh ya, ini fic bersambung (satu chapter) dengan jumlah word dan page terbanyak diantara fic-fic milikku yang lain. Jumlah words-nya sekitar 3000-an, dan pages-nya ada 13. Busyet. *pingsan*

Saat ini, saya gak bisa berkomentar apapun. Tapi yang jelas, saya baru pertama kali ngerasain liburan ke Trans Studio Bandung! X9 *plak* #gak nyambung, loe!

Oke, deh daripada saya jadi pusing sendiri, mendingan saya tunggu dari kalian…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_Nadya 'Vert no Midori'_

_(16 Juli 2011)_


End file.
